There's Snow Place Like Home
by wildrumpusstart
Summary: After a strange pony named Snow Crystal moves to Ponyville from Snowhooves, she tells to Twilight Sparkle and the others after some deliberation that she has the power to freeze things But things get complicated when Discord might decide he wants to take Snow Crystal and take her powers away to use them himself, but will Discord fall in love with her himself? What will he choose?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A New Pony in Ponyville

The town square buzzed with excitement, Pinkie Pie's decorations were everywhere and everyone else was helping. "I don't understand why we have to decorate for a new pony coming, I mean, we didn't have to decorate when Twilight came," Rainbow Dash complained.

"I feel so loved," Twilight responded sarcastically.

"No offense Twi," Rainbow Dash apologized.

"None taken...I think..." she responded with an eye roll.

"Who is this pony anyway?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Well, I heard she's an alicorn!" exclaimed Rarity excitedly.

"Whoa! Really?" Rainbow Dash was now excited, another alicorn in Ponyville!

"Oooooh another alicorn! Are you excited? Cuz I'm excited, I AM SO EXCITED!" Pinkie Pie shouted in a hyper state as always.

"I'll bet she's beautiful," said Fluttershy softly.

"I'll bet she has lot's of magic," added Applejack.

"Where exactly is she coming from?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"I think the mayor said Snowhooves," said Twilight.

Rainbow Dash froze where she stood, her pupils dialated and her jaw went down to the ground. She then knew who it was coming to live in Ponyville.

"Rainbow? Hellooooo? Anyone home?" Pinkie Pie said trying to snap her out of it.

"Tell me one more thing Twilight..." she said finally.

"Yeah?"

"Is she coming from the Snowhooves Acadamy for Gifted Alicorns?" Rainbow Dash asked still staring at nothing.

"Yes? Why?"

"There's only one alicorn I know from that acadamy..."

Everyone glanced at each other, "Who?" asked Applejack.

"My fraternal twin sister...Snow Crystal."

Everyone's eyes grew big with a gasp.

*My Little Pony Remix from Equestria Girls plays for opening credits*


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Snow Crystal

"We've been friends for HOW long and you never told us that you had a twin?" Applejack accused.

"Pfft, I've spent that whole time trying to forget that I even HAD a twin!"

"Why would you want to push your own sister away from you?" asked Fluttershy.

"Especially your twin," added Twilight.

"Twilight, no offense not all sibling relationships can be like yours with Shining Armor."

"True but, didn't she send you a letter of some kind to tell you she was coming?"

"Yeah but I didn't...exactly...open it."

"What's so bad about her anyway?" asked Pinkie Pie.

"She's...well...she's you know...she's...SHE'S PERFECT! She was always Daddy's filly, I couldn't do anything without him going, 'Why can't you be like your sister Rainbow Dash?" In a mocking tone she continued, "Snow Crystal this, Snow Crystal that..."

"So...you were jealous?" asked Applejack.

"I just hated being compared to her. Not only that but she was ANNOYING! Always showing off with her magic and everything, and bugging me to play with her when I was trying to avoid her in my room."

Rainbow Dash flashed back to when she was a filly hiding out in her room (yet again) trying to avoid Snow Crystal as she told her friends her relationship with her twin.

"Rainbow?" Snow Crystal as a filly called from the other side of the door to Rainbow's room before she knocked.

*Do You Want To Build a Snowman? Or Snowpony*

"Do you wanna build a snowpony? Come on let's go and play! I never see you anymore, come out the door, it's like you've gone away! We used to be best buddies...and now we're not. I wish you would tell me why! Do you wanna build a snowpony? It doesn't have to be a snowpony..."

Irritated, Rainbow could only say, "Go away Snowy!"

She heard Snow Crystal's sad response, "Okay bye."

Years later in their tween years she was still coming up to knock on her door, but she was slowly losing her magic except for one power that she told their parents about but not Rainbow Dash which distanced the two of them even worse. Rainbow was always accusing her of not being honest and said she would open herself to Snow Crystal if she just told her what was going on but Snow Crystal refused, saying she didn't know if she could trust Rainbow Dash because she was shutting her out all the time.

After knocking that knock Rainbow Dash dreaded, she went, "Do you wanna build a snowpony? Or take a flight around the halls? I think some company is overdue, I've started talking to the pictures on the walls! Hang in there Princess Luna! It gets a little lonely, all these empty rooms, just watching the hours tick by..." she then started making clock noises until she finally got tired and went away.

But there were times her parents were in Snow Crystal's room and Rainbow Dash heard things that actually made her concerned for her sister.

"I can't do it! It's getting stronger!" She heard Snow Crystal say in a panic state.

"Honey, fear only makes it worse," their father soothed.

"No! Don't touch me! Please! I don't wanna hurt you!"

And then years later...thank Princess Celestia! Rainbow Dash's parents enrolled Snow Crystal into the acadamy, but the day Snowy recieved the acceptance letter, she galloped to her room in tears. Their parents soon came in to check on her.

"It's because I'm a freak isn't it? That's why you're sending me away!" Rainbow heard Snowy accuse her parents behind the closed door to Snow Crystal's bedroom.

"No, it isn't honey it's just if you learn to control it...it'll be better for us, yourself and Rainbow Dash as well," their mother reasoned.

Later, Snowy agreed to go. She would departure in three months time.

The day before Snowy was supposed to leave, she came to Rainbow Dash's door one last time and knocked three times, "Rainbow? Please I know you're in there, ponies are asking where you've been. They say 'have courage' and I'm trying to, I'm right out here for you...just let me in. We only have each other, it's just you and me. I really do love you..." Rainbow Dash heard her sister sob as she asked, "Do you wanna build a snowpony?"

Rainbow had her back against the door as her sister sobbed, it was to the point where SHE began to sob herself, something else she regretted her sister for.

Rainbow Dash came back to the present in Sugar Cube Corner as she finished her story, "That night...I felt bad, I snuck into her room and slipped a present into her suitcase while she was asleep, But, the next day...she left and I didn't contact her since then. I got letters from her but I never read them, I basically just put them in a drawer and never opened them."

"Where's the recent letter she sent you?" Twilight asked.

"With the others I guess..."

Twilight used her magic to conjure up the letter, but when she made it appear, she made the others appear as well; flooding the store in the process.

"Don't tell me I have to read all of these!" exclaimed Rainbow Dash.

"We'll help you, but you brought this on yourself...you're sister is trying to reach out to you and you keep pushing her away!"

Rainbow Dash stubbornly crossed her arms as Twilight levitated the recent letter to her. Rainbow Dash then groaned, took the letter, opened it and read it aloud,

"Dear Rainbow Dash, I'm happy and overjoyed to tell you that I graduated from the acadamy and that I'm coming to live in Ponyville with you to get away from this bitter cold weather. Mom and Dad told me you were also in Ponyville, so I'm hoping to spend some time with you to hopefully catch up and bond with you. Mom and Dad told me that you have some new friends and an adopted little sister; I can't wait to meet them! I'll be coming probably three weeks after this letter arrives at your house, I hope to see you soon!

Love, Your Sissy, Snow Crystal"

"She sounds so nice! How can you not like her?" Rarity asked.

"Because she's TOO nice!"

"I'm too nice, and you don't hate me," Fluttershy commented.

"Yeah, but Fluttershy...YOU I can tolerate."

Fluttershy began blubbering which made Rainbow Dash feel guilty, "I'm sorry, I'm just...in a bad mood."

This made her crying lessen, "It's ok."

"Look, if you don't want to read all these letters we'll read them and see how annoyingly nice she is," Applejack retorted.

"Fine, but you should know...and if you tell her this, I'll deny it...I don't really hate my sister."

They looked at her quizzically; Twilight spoke up, "But you said..."

"I know what I said, do I WISH she was more honest with me? Yes. Do I WISH she wasn't so perfect? Yes. But the truth is...I love my sister, there! I said it...I LOVE MY SISTER! Why is that so hard for me to admit?"

"Why don't you tell her?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"I've been blocking her out for so long, it would be hard to get it out there. Anyway, I gotta go and root in my house."

As soon as she left they all looked around as Twilight began organizing all the letters from newest to oldest; as soon as they were all organized, she took the first one off the pile a began to read it to the other four. What they didn't know was that Rainbow Dash was listening outside.

Inside some of the letters were pictures of Rainbow Dash and Snow Crystal as fillies, when they saw a photo of them together for the first time...the similarity in appearance between them was astounding! They had the same coat color, the same eyes, the same wings and even the same style of their manes and tails. The only things that could tell them apart were the fact that Snowy was an alicorn so she had a horn, the color of their manes and tails for Snowy's was a dark blue and, of course, their cutie marks; Snow Crystal's was a dark blue crystal heart with sparkles around it. But there was one photo that caught Rarity's attention, in Snow Crystal's first school photo she was wearing a necklace with a dark blue heart diamond. When they were chattering over how beautiful it was Rainbow Dash, almost to tears over the stories that were brought back from her foalhood when she and Snowy used to get along, stormed in to see the photo. Everyone already knew she was there anyway but she didn't seem to care. She snatched the photo and saw the present she left for her sister the night before she left for the acadamy.

"I...I...can't believe it, after all I did to her...she's actually wearing it!"

"Rainbow, I'm gonna give you the same advice I gave Rarity on being sisters, being sisters is a give and take you know that from taking Scootaloo under your wing as a sister. You've been doing a whole hay alot of taking but not a whole lot of giving. When she gets here, spend some time with her let her stay in your house do whatever you have to do to get back on track with her."

"I guess you're right."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Reuniting

In the town of Snowhooves, the sun was rising over the snow covered city. Here it was always cold, always winter, and always filled with snow...and here lay the Snowhooves Acadamy for Gifted Alicorns and inside was a mare still asleep and she was snoring like a bear cub when one of the tutors knocked on her door, "Snow Crystal! Rise and shine, today's the day!"

She woke with a snort, "Huh? What? What day is it?"

"The move to Ponyville?"

Still half asleep, she asked as she started to drift again, "What?"

"Your move to Ponyville? Remember?"

She then eyed her bag and remembered...today was the day she got to leave! Her graduation was a week ago, she saw her parents there but not her sister which made her heart sink even thinking of it now. She was out of the bed in a flash, mane and tail brushed, she tied her mane into a bun, put the necklace that appeared in her suitcase when she arrived at the acadamy and put on the acadamy necktie (which was a plaid blue hankie with the acadamy's insignia tying it together in gold) as she repeated, "Today's the day!"

She entered the hall with her backpack on to see one of the frazzled maids but Snowy was too excited to care. "Today's the day!" she shouted as she danced with the maid.

She was excited to see other ponies besides the icecutters who wrote a song about her and the rest of the town who cleared a path when she was allowed in town. But she was going to finally get out of here and reconnect with her sister!

*For The First Time In Forever*

She ran throught the halls running into and dancing with the other 20 students in joy as she went, "The window is open! So's that door! I didn't know they did that anymore! Who knew we owned a thousand salad plates...? For years I roamed these empty halls, why have a ballroom with no balls? Finally they're opening up the gates! There'll be actual real live ponies, it'll be totally strange. But wow! Am I so ready for this change! Cause for the first time in forever, there'll be music, there'll be light! For the first time in forever, I'll be dancing through the night...don't know if I'm elated or gassy, but I'm somewhere in that zone! Cause for the first time in forever...I wont be alone."

She was now in the courtyard talking to herself, "I can't wait to meet everypony...especially Rainbow!"

As she thought that she envisioned how it would go, "Today imagine me there and all, nervously draped against the wall. The picture of a nervous wreck...I finally see her standing there, a colorful stranger grown and fair. I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face! But then we laugh and talk all evening which is totally bizarre; nothing like the life I've led so far! For the first time in forever, there'll be magic there'll be fun! For the first time in forever, she'll see that I'm someone! And I know it is totally crazy to dream I have a chance, but for the first time in forever...at least it's not romance."

She was then called into her headmistress' office who gave her private lessons on her gift. But when it was obvious after 5 years of study that it was going nowhere, she decided to allow her to graduate early to be rid of her. But before Snowy could leave she wanted to refresh the one thing that seemed to help...covering up her horn and advising her like she always did, "Don't let them in, don't let them see...be the good mare you always have to be."

She continued while slipping the horn cover on, "Conceal, don't feel, put on a show...make on wrong move and everyone will know. But it's only for the late."

"It's only for the late!" Snowy repeated.

"It's agony to wait."

"It's agony to wait!"

The headmistress turned to the butlers and said, "Tell the guard to open up...the gate!"

"The gate!"

Snowy was immediately at the gates then took off into the sky and flew south to Ponyville as the headmistress looked on from her window worriedly as Snowy went, "For the first time in forever."

"Don't let them in, don't let them see."

"I'm getting the chance I'm dreaming of!"

"Be the good mare you always have to be."

"A chance to change my lonely world," Snowy went as she saw Ponyville on the horizon.

"Conceal."

"A chance to get my sister's love!"

"Conceal don't feel, don't let them know."

Snowy landed on a cloud above town square and continued before leaping down and landed on all fours, "I know it might end tommorow, so it has to be today! Cause for the first time in forever...for the first time in forever...nothing's in my way!"

Then there was a crash, when the dust cleared there was groans of pain, Snow Crystal looked on her back to see three young fillies and a scooter and she was immediately concerned for their health, "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! Are you alright?"

The little orange pegasus filly driving the scooter said dizzily, "Super duper!"

They looked up to see the concerned mare who looked eerily familiar, "Are you sure?" she asked.

The yellow filly with the red mane said, "Yeah, no blood no foul."

The white unicorn filly with the baby pink and lavender mane asked, "Have we seen you before?"

"No, I'm new here."

The orange pegasus gasped, "You're the alicorn from Snowhooves aren't you!?"

"Yeah, I guess I am...I'm Snow Crystal...you can also call me Snowy."

"The name's Scootaloo!" exclaimed the pegasus.

"Sweetie Bell!" exclaimed the unicorn.

"Apple Bloom!" exclaimed the young earth pony.

Snow Crystal smiled, she found these three fillies to be very charming and engaging. "I'm looking for my sister, can you tell me where she is?"

"Who's your sister?" asked Sweetie Belle.

"I don't think she mentioned me, but, shockingly...Rainbow Dash."

Scootaloo's eyes widened, "That's who you remind me of! I can sorta see how you two are related."

"Well, we're actually fraternal twin sisters."

"Fra-who what now?" asked Apple Bloom.

"Franternal means that we were born around the same time but we don't look exactly alike," Snowy explained.

"Oooooh!" they said simaltaneously.

"So can you tell me where she is?"

"Sure, she's at Sugar Cube Corner."

Snowy ran off for a few yards then walked back to the fillies realizing that she didn't know where that was. Scootaloo took the hint and said, "Here, we'll show you the way there."

Scootaloo then revved her scooter and took off at a pace so Snowy could keep up. They then reached a store that looked like a gingerbread house, Snow Crystal slowly walked up the steps and stopped at the door...hesitant to knock.

"Go on, knock," said Sweetie Belle.

Snowy just stood there frozen with her hoof up hesitant to knock, she hadn't seen her sister in so long she didn't know how she would react.

"Do you think she forgot how to knock?" asked Scootaloo.

"It's not that hard...come on Snowy, you can do it!" exclaimed Apple Bloom.

Snow Crystal mustered her all her courage, took a deep breath and knocked. She heard a high pitched and excited voice answer, "Door's open!"

She took another deep breath and went inside, when she saw Rainbow Dash, her own sister...she was almost to tears.

"Rainbow?"

Her back was to Snowy, but when she heard her voice, she flinched then turned around to see her twin. Her eyes widened, but stayed where she was...Snowy however, couldn't hold it back any longer. She ran to her sister and wrapped her in a hug, "Oh, Rainbow Dash! I've missed you sooo much!"

"Ummm," Rainbow said awkwardly as she sideglanced at her friends silently urging her to say something nice back to her. "I missed you too Snowy."

Snowy pulled away from the hug with a smile, "Really?"

"Yeah."

"How come you weren't at my graduation?"

"Oh, um, that...I never got the invite."

"You didn't wanna come did you?"

"What? Pfft...Nooo! The invitation probably got lost in the mail."

"Actually it's right here!" exclaimed Pinkie Pie, holding and waving it up in the air; Twilight then poked her in the side to get her to shut up, "OW!"

Snowy looked at Rainbow Dash angrily while Rainbow smiled awkwardly at her; so far, the reuniting wasn't going as well as Snow Crystal expected.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Race

Rainbow was frantically trying to lie assuringly to her that she did, in fact, want to go to her graduation but got caught up that day, "I have a job and I'm trying to get into the Wonderbolts okay? I have a life you know!"

"I guess when you move out of Mom and Dad's house, family doesn't matter to you anymore!"

"Of course it does!"

"Do I have to remind you of summer flight camp?"

She groaned and slapped her hoof on her face, "Not this again!"

"Why what happened?" asked Twilight.

"We had a race one day because the other foals were curious to see which twin was the fastest, we clearly tied and guess who took all the glory!" Snowy raged and looked at Rainbow Dash for emphasis.

This made Rainbow boil! They were then butting heads with Rainbow being cautious of Snowy's horn.

"I clearly won that race fair and square!" Rainbow shot back.

"We both did No Brainbow!"

Rainbow Dash growled like a dog and Snowy did the same back.

It was when Snowy felt the cold running down her legs and down to the floor that she decided to back down from the fight so her powers wouldn't be revealed. But she wasn't backing out completely, she then stated, "I bet you wouldn't be willing to do it again to see who the real winner would be!"

"Is that a challenge?!"

Snowy grinned, "You...bet!"

"Where and when?"

"I can see how they're related..." Applejack mumbled to Twilight as the two twins made devious and challenging smirks while facing off each other. Twilight giggled at this comment, the two were both competitive, blunt, but were loyal to everyone...that is, except each other.

Later that afternoon, the course was set up like the one at Summer Flight Camp all those years ago. Twilight worked with Rainbow Dash while Snow Crystal worked with Fluttershy on the hoops to fly through. Meanwhile, AJ, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie were working on the finish line, "Don't you think this is a little ridiculous?" asked Applejack after tying the rope holding the post down.

"I think it's gonna be fun a funeriffic!" exclaimed Pinkie Pie.

"I honestly think it's a good way for them to spend some time together, and set aside their differences."

"But they..."

Applejack was interrupted by Pinkie Pie, "My Pinkie Senses are telling me that somthing good is gonna come out of it!"

All of a sudden, her tail started twitching; she nudged Applejack out of the way before Snowy's gold insignia fell from the sky to where Applejack was standing.

They looked up and saw Snowy look down apologetically, "Sorry, accidentally fell off...it's not exactly supposed to hold on through this kind of work."

"It's alright," Pinkie responded.

Applejack picked up the insignia as she looked at it, "Where'd you get this?"

"I got it on my first day at the acadamy, we had to wear it everywhere."

"Why?"

"School rules, some even got detention if they didn't wear it," Snowy explained as she landed.

"Well, I personally think your acadamy has excellent taste in accesories," Rarity commented while looking at her reflection in the gold.

Applejack handed it back to her and Snowy secured her necktie with it, "Ya know, you don't have to wear it anymore...you graduated."

"I know, I've just been in the habit so long..."

"Is it the same with your mane?" Rarity asked.

"Yeah, we had to have our manes pulled back during school hours."

"Maybe you should break these habits...like that horn cover," Applejack suggested.

Snow Crystal was taken aback! She couldn't remove it now! She wouldn't!

"Come on, what are you trying to hide? You're graduated right?" Pinkie asked.

"Look, if you guys value your lives, I'm not taking it off," Snowy said that so sternly, that the three were taken aback as well.

"Why?" asked Applejack.

Snowy looked up worriedly at Rainbow Dash, then back at Applejack, "I don't want to hurt anypony."

And with that she took off to finish putting together the track, leaving Applejack and Rarity looking at each other confusedly. Pinkie Pie just brushed it off and began blowing balloons for the winner's circle.

"What do you think she meant by she didn't wanna hurt anypony?" asked Applejack.

"I have no idea..."

Before Rarity finished, Pinkie twitched again, "My Pinkie Senses tell me that we'll find out after the race."

With that, Twilight and Fluttershy landed, "It's all set! They're ready," said Twilight.

At the starting line, Rainbow and Snowy were in position...crouched down, wings up, and eyes forward with a devious smirk on each of their faces. Twilight came up to the cloud near them with a checkered flag; once she waved it, they were off!

*Born To Be Wild by The Mooney Suzuki*

Both of them were nose to nose through the first few hoops, but then Rainbow decided to get cocky and knocked Snowy off track. She popped out of the cloud she landed in and watched her sister get a lead then said to herself, "Okay, that's the way she wants to play?"

She then took off with her highest recorded wing speed of 20.5 wing power on her back! Rainbow Dash looked behind her, rolling her eyes at no sight of Snowy, then saw her coming up on her left on her back! Snowy made a peace out salute with a grin; this made Rainbow smile and try to knock her off course again but Snowy had other plans, she did a sideways flip over her sister then sped off towards the finish line but not before she felt her horn cover coming off! She could only pray that it wouldn't come off completly, and she jinxed it; when she was almost there, it came off and fell to the other 5's hooves. She crossed the finish line quickly then picked it up out of breath and in a panic.

Once it was back on her horn, she looked up to see the 5 looking at her quizzically as Rainbow Dash came for a landing. "No fair! I had the head start...but I guess you won, fair and square."

"Thanks," Snowy said, now distracted...Rainbow Dash had never said anything like that to her before. She even began to feel the gap between them close, that is, until Rainbow took her horn cover off. "Why are you so worried about this silly thing? You can't be that dangerous, you graduated for pony's sake!"

"But.."

"That's what we were trying to tell her earlier," said Applejack.

"It's great as an accessory!" said Rarity.

"Guys..."

"Where are you staying?" asked Fluttershy.

She honestly hadn't thought about that, "I don't know, that didn't quite cross my mind."

"You could stay with Rainbow, I bet she'd be more than happy to get to know her sister again by taking you in until you get a place of your own," Twilight suggested.

"Under one condition..." said Rainbow Dash slowly.

"What?"

"No horn cover!"

"What?!"

"Snowy, you need to learn to live without it!"

"You have no say!"

"I'm older than you!"

"By 5 minutes!"

As they argued, the others backed off to give them some space to blow off their fumes.

"Look, I'm keeping the horn cover and that's that!"

"Rainbow, give me my horn cover NOW!"

Rainbow flinched, she had never heard Snow Crystal raise her voice like that. But she gathered her wit and said, "No."

"What?"

"You need to get out of the habit of wearing it! I mean, what is your problem?"

Snowy wanted to tell her, she wanted to be honest with her but..."I...can't...tell you, so just give it back."

Clearly insulted and hurt, Rainbow shot back, "No, Snowy please please I can't live like this anymore!"

Snowy didn't know what to do, so she said almost to tears; knowing this would separate her and her sister possibly forever, "Then...then I'll leave."

Words could not describe the hurt on Rainbow Dash's face, when Snowy turned away with her head low Rainbow Dash found her voice, "Is this because I shut you out as fillies?"

"Shut up Rainbow Dash," Snowy said in a warning tone.

"No, why? Why are you shutting me out? What are you hiding? I mean what is it that you're so afraid of?!"

Not able to hold it in anymore, Snowy exploded, "Rainbow Dash, I said SHUT UP!"

With that, she turned on her hind legs and slammed her front legs on the ground making icicle shards come out of the earth towards Rainbow Dash and her friends. The secret was out now, Rainbow Dash only looked wide eyed at her sister with her jaw open, her friends were doing the same. She now knew what Snowy had been hiding all those years.

"I don't think she meant to do that," Pinkie managed to say.

"Snow Crystal?" Rainbow said, hoping for an explanation. But instead, Snowy turned and ran crying; freezing everything as she flew to the Everfree Forest.

"Snowy! Wait!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed as she tried to fly after her, but she was too fast. Rainbow lost her, possibly forever. She didn't and couldn't think of that, the thought of losing her twin sister made her heart ache, 'Darn it! I'm turning into a sap!' she thought. She landed in town square to find herself getting colder by the minute and the temperature dropping. The others met her there and they decided to go to the library to find some answers when snow began to fall, "Snow? But, it's in the middle of Summer!" Rainbow exclaimed. Rainbow knew that Snow Crystal was behind it.

The others were giving her stares of confusion when she looked back at them, "What?"

"How could you not tell us that she had snow powers?" Twilight asked.

"That's the thing..."

"You didn't know?!" Applejack exclaimed.

"No, I didn't! Honestly! I knew her powers were disappearing when we were fillies but, I didn't know which power she was left with...until now."

"Well, I bet we'll get some answers at the library," said Twilight confidently.

"Before we play in the snow? Are you loco in the coco?" said Pinkie Pie while making snow angels.

Twilight only rolled her eyes as she used a spell to levitate Pinkie inside.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Truth

They searched through the entire library that entire afternoon until midnight for some sort of answer, but they found nothing. And in the meantime, Rainbow Dash was getting more and more concerned when Snowy didn't come back and the snow was falling harder to where it reached 7 inches.

She couldn't take it anymore, "I'm going after her!" Rainbow Dash announced.

Applejack held her back by the tail, "Is your apple tree missing a few apples?!"

"Rainbow, she's right! Snowy's not in control right now! You could get hurt!" Twilight reasoned.

"I know...I'm just worried."

"We all are, but let's wait until she calms down first," Fluttershy suggested.

"Not to mention, see if she can thaw us out!" said Spike pointing to the snow covered window.

"If she can make the snow, she can most likely get rid of it," Rainbow hoped.

Meanwhile, Snowy was a mess! She couldn't get the events out of her head, she almost impaled her sister and her friends! That would've been 6 lives stained on her soul, she couldn't stop crying; knowing that she was creating a blizzard but she thought the blizzard would only be where she was. She finally stopped when she felt that she needed to sleep or she would be ill. When she woke up the next day, she found herself near a slow running river and what she didn't know was that she was being watched.

Discord, the spirit of chaos, was wondering where all the snow was coming from. He knew it was not from him, he didn't recall snapping his fingers for Ponyville to be covered in snow...he was trying to find who was the cause of this when he saw her. She reminded him of Rainbow Dash, but this pony was, 'Waaaay hotter!' in Discord's mind.

He quickly brushed the thought aside and was ready to unleash his chaos on her when he saw the expression on her face...it was a look he never saw before on anypony or even Rainbow Dash for that matter, a look as if her whole world was over, she could never go home, and she felt she was alone in this world. This expression made him feel sorry for her as she stared unsatisfied at her own reflection.

*Reflection from Mulan*

"Look at me, I will never pass for a perfect mare...or a perfect sister. Can it be..I'm not meant to play this part?"

She then began to cross the river on the path of stones going across it as she continued, "Now I see...that if I were truly to be myself..." She stepped off the path, turning the water to ice under her hooves, "I would break my family's heart."

Seeing her dilemma, Discord knew how this mare felt, but at the same time...having her powers would allow him to become the Ulitmate Lord of Chaos! He began brewing a plan as she continued singing. She was now looking down at her reflection in the water as she continued, "Who is that girl I see...staring straight...back at me?"

She then pressed her hoof down on the water making her reflection disappear in the ice. "Why is my reflection someone I...don't know...?"

She then walked to a desolate cave where the walls showed the reflection she hated most in mirrors of all shapes and sizes. "Somehow..I cannot hide who I am though I've tried, when will my reflection show..."

She then took off her hankercheif and insignia, "Who I am..."

She then undid her hair so now she looked similar to Rainbow Dash, "Insiiiiiiide?"

Looking at her reflections, it didn't look right to her, who was she? Who was she supposed to be? Exhausted already from the swimming thoughts and not wanting to add anymore, she put the hankerchief and insignia back on and redid her mane as she finished, "When will my reflection show who I am inside...?"

Meanwhile, after finally managing to dig themselves out after the blizzard and a 6 pony slumber party later, the mane 6 decided that the answers they were seeking would be found in Snowhooves. So they took the next train there, which took a 2 days journey.

*The One That Got Away by The Civil Wars*

Outside Ponyville, the storm seemed to cease...but as Rainbow Dash looked out of the window, her only concern was for Snowy and her well being not the weather for once. She thought about the good times they shared as fillies, pretending to be Wonderbolts together when it was Rainbow Dash's turn to be in charge and when it was Snow Crystal's turn, they got to test some of the new spells she was working on and a lot of them were really neat. For example, turning a pond into any flavor frosting you wanted or automatically teach you to dance when you didn't even know how, Rainbow smiled to herself when she thought of the two of them getting sick together from eating to much of the conjured up frosting from the local swimming hole. During that time they colored pictures together, made up stories, told jokes, and Rainbow even got scared when she heard the story of the Headless Horse from Snowy! Thinking back on these things, it made her tear up a little...what happened to them? Why was she so secretive about her powers? She would've helped Snowy, she was just never given the chance. The others looked on her with remorse, they knew she loved her sister, but they knew she was in a state of confusion.

"RD? You okay?" asked Applejack.

She shook her head no.

"Look, you haven't eaten anything and..."

"I'm just not hungry."

"It's been two days."

"How do I know if Snowy's eating right now? How do I know if she's still alive right now?"

"She'll be fine..."

"How do you know Applejack? What if she froze herself in the storm? What if..."

"You see? That's what was missing in the past! That's what she needed from you!"

"But back then...I mean, I knew where she was! Right now, she could be anywhere in Equestria!"

Twilight then stepped in, "Rainbow, please calm down, she's going to be fine."

"How do you know?"

"Because she's your sister."

Before Rainbow could say anything else, Pinkie exclaimed, "We're here!"

Snowhooves was the coldest place they've ever been to...period! They thought they had it bad? They might have to put up with a little bit of this temporarily, the ponies in Snowhooves had to put up with a lot of this every day!

They then set off into the cold to the acadamy to get some answers, but once there, they found it way closed to visitors except on Sundays, vacations and holidays. They wouldn't even allow Twilight in! So they asked around the town, and when they even mentioned Snow Crystal they all jumped, quickly made an excuse to leave and bolted. The only lead came from Fluttershy, she said that somepony told her that the icebreakers might have the answers they were looking for, but to listen closely.

So they left town and to the bay where the ice breaker colts were, Twilight asked the boss if they could help and give them some answers concerning Snow Crystal and he said yes but to listen closely because they would only sing it once. At first this confused them all, but Twilight got her pen and parchment out and ready as they began and they worked while they sang.

*Frozen Heart from Frozen*

"Born of cold and winter air and mountain rain combining... this icy force both foul and fair has a frozen heart worth mining.

So cut throught the heart cold and clear, strike for love and strike for fear see the beauty sharp and clear. Split the ice apart! And break the frozen heart!

Hyup! Ho! Watch your step! Let it go! Hyup! Ho! Watch your step! Let it go!

Beautiful! Powerful! Dangerous! Cold!

Ice has a magic can't be controlled. Stronger than one! Stronger than ten! Stronger than a hundred colts!

Hyup!

Born of cold and winter air and mountain rain combining... this icy force both foul and fair has a frozen heart worth mining.

So cut throught the heart cold and clear, strike for love and strike for fear see the beauty sharp and clear. Split the ice apart! Beware the frozen heart..."

As they left, the northern lights came out and Twilight spent the entire train ride home decoding the song; when they were an hour away from home, she announced her conclusion.

"Okay, so, 'Born of cold and winter air and mountain rain combining...' that's obviously Snowy, 'this icy force both foul and fair has a frozen heart worth mining...' this took me a while to get but I think it's saying that, well metaphorically, that she has ice in her heart and it causes her to have winter powers I guess. 'So cut throught the heart cold and clear, strike for love and strike for fear.'"

"What in the hay is that supposed to mean?" Applejack demanded.

"It sounds scary," Fluttershy shivered.

"I never quite understood it so I skipped it, probably telling on how her powers work but it's a puzzle in itself!"

"Okay, so next line?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Okay...'see the beauty sharp and clear. Split the ice apart!' Meaning her powers are both a blessing and a curse, they can be beautiful...but also dangerous. Umm, let's see...'Ice has a magic can't be controlled. Stronger than one! Stronger than ten! Stronger than a hundred colts!' This means it can't be controlled no matter how hard you try because it's too strong and the last line speaks for itself..."

"What's the last line?" Rainbow asked frantically.

Twilight gulped, "Beware the frozen heart."

Once back at home, Rainbow stormed out of the train and grunted, there was nothing she could do Snowy was stuck like this forever.

Twilight began apologizing "Rainbow, I'm sorry, I wish there was someway I could..."

"I have to talk to her, tell her I'm sorry."

"What?!" they exclaimed at once.

"Rainbow you...you could get killed!" Rarity exclaimed.

"It's a chance I'm happy to take."

"Then we're going with you!" Applejack demanded.

"I can't risk losing any of you!"

"It's a chance we're happy to take," said Twilight.

Rainbow only smiled as they headed to the Everfree Forest.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Accepting

Snowy already barricated the entrance of the cave in a sheet of ice but she could still manage to see through it to see the landscape. She then worried, if she couldn't get out...what was she going to do for food? Maybe the snow would die with her, that would be best for everypony if she didn't exist. She was just beginning to accept this when she heard a knock on the entrance, she looked up to see...Applejack!

Before Snow Crystal could even protest, Applejack used her hind legs to buck down the icy barricade. It shattered and crumbled to the ground as both ponies covered their faces for protection from the shards.

"Snowy?" Applejack said as she approached her; she was alone with...with her. Snowy didn't know whether to be happy or panic.

"It's okay, I'm not here to yell at ya...I just wanna know what's goin on."

"You know most of it from Rainbow so why are you wasting your time with me?"

"Look sugar cube, I have a little sister of my own, do you think I'd like to know what's goin on with her? I just wanna talk."

"Sure, we can talk...what about?"

"Why did you shut yourself away from us? Rainbow Dash was worried sick about you!"

"Rainbow Dash...worried...about me?"

"Yes, now listen to me, she's gonna deny it of course...but she loves you. She's just a wide wide world away from showin it to you."

Snowy then walked past Applejack to the river, "I...I just don't get it!"

"Don't get what?" Applejack asked not daring to follow her, she could sense the tension in the air.

"Why does Rainbow Dash get to be the normal one, the one without problems the...perfect one...where I on the other hoof am just this...this...MONSTER!" Snow Crystal fumed as she slammed her front hooves on the ground, freezing the river and forming a circle of shards around her like a protection barrier. She then began crying tiny ice droplets from the corners of her eyes with her back turned to Applejack.

"No, don't say that...you're no monster."

"Yes I am!"

Rainbow Dash stepped beside Applejack, "No you're not...you're my sister."

Snowy didn't dare turn to face her right now, not after what she did.

"Snow Crystal please, just tell me what's going on...I Pinkie Promise I won't freak out."

She turned confusedly to Rainbow Dash, "Pinkie Promise? What's that?"

"Something Pinkie Pie made up a while back...you can't break a Pinkie Promise."

Snow Crystal thought for a moment, she was cornered, she could either run or fess up...lose her sister or gain her sister back.

"You Pinkie Promise?"

Rainbow smiled and recited with the Pinkie Promise gesture, "I cross my heart, hope to fly; stick a cupcake in my eye."

"Okay, I...I didn't really graduate."

"What?!" Rainbow and the others who were hiding behind a boulder exclaimed.

"What do you mean you didn't graduate?!" Rainbow exclaimed.

"You Pinkie Promised that you wouldn't freak out!"

"I...you're right I did...but why didn't you graduate?"

Snowy eyed the ring of ice around her and said sarcastically, "Really? You didn't notice."

"That can't be the only reason though."

"They gave up okay! Happy?!"

Rainbow Dash was shocked! "They gave...up?"

"No one could figure out what was controlling it, the only thing that worked was the horn cover."

"Why did you come to Ponyville then if you're so dangerous?"

"I thought being around you might help me gain my magic back and...I'd be able to live a normal life, free to be who I am...without hurting anypony."

Rainbow Dash felt the pain that her sister was going through, "Snowy..."

*For The First Time In Forever Reprise from Frozen*

Discord peered from behind a nearby tree, and made a bucket of popcorn appear, "Oooh they've broken into a song!"

"You don't have to protect me, I'm not afraid! Please don't shut me out again! Please don't slam the door! You don't have to keep your distance anymore, 'cause for the first time in forever - I finally understand, for the first time in forever - we can fix this hoof in hoof. We can head out of this forest together! You don't have to live in fear...'cause for the first time in forever...I will be right here."

Applejack then backed away to the boulder to the others in case the worst happened.

Snow Crystal turned to face Rainbow Dash, "Rainbow, Please go back home, your life awaits - go enjoy the sun, you have no time to waste."

"Yeah but-"

"I know! You mean well, but leave me be. Yes I'm alone, that's how I want it to be. Just stay away and you'll be safe from me."

Rainbow scratched the back of her head, not knowing how to tell her without getting her sister upset and sending her powers haywire, "Actually we're not."

"What do you mean you're not?"

"I get the feeling you don't know."

"What do I not know?"

"Ponyville's in deep, deep, deep, deep...snow."

Snow Crystal's eyes widened with fear, "What?"

"You kind of set off an early winter...everywhere."

"Everywhere?" she blinked scared as she started a flurry.

"It's okay, you can just unfreeze it."

"No I can't, I...I don't know how!" Snowy exclaimed as the snow came down harder.

"Sure you can, I know you can! 'Cause for the first time in forever..." Rainbow went as the snow began to swirl around them.

"Ohhhh, I'm such a fool! I can't be free!"

"You don't have to be afraid..."

"No escape from this storm inside of me!"

"We can work this out together!"

"I can't control the curse!" Snowy exclaimed as she spread her wings and began to fly upward.

"We'll reverse the storm you've made," Rainbow continued watching worriedly from the ground and backing away to the boulder.

"Rainbow please, you'll only make it worse!"

"Don't panic!"

"There's so much fear!"

"We'll make the sunshine bright!"

"You're not safe here!"

"We can face this thing together!"

"No!"

"We can change this winter weather!"

"Ahhhhh..."

Rainbow then bolted behind the boulder, she realized that Snowy was now a ticking time bomb.

"I CAN'T!" She screamed as she crashed to the ground, landing on all four hooves in a panic fury, making the ice shard barrier even higher around her.

They peered over the boulder to see her facing them and grunting like a bull, her face then contorted into a look of pain, "Please, believe me...there's nothing I can do...just leave me alone! I'm a BEAST!"

Rainbow Dash flinched when she called herself a beast; this was not the mare she knew as a filly, this was not the mare she knew when she saw her in Sugar Cube Corner. The one that hugged her and told her that she missed her, the one that challenged her to a race, she needed to snap her out of this.

"Snow Crystal, you're not a beast, not even close!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

"Why do you care anyway?"

"Because I'm your sister! I understand the pain your going through, but sitting around and sulking isn't going to do anything."

"Again, why do you care? All you did was ignore me..."

"Because you weren't being honest with me! If you would've just told me what was going on with you, I would have understood!"

"You would have?"

"Yes!"

Rainbow approached the shard barrier and broke off enough shards to clear a way for her to reach Snow Crystal. Once she reached Snowy, Rainbow spoke again, "The other reason I ignored you was because I was jealous, you were spending so much time with Mom and Dad that I thought you were their favorite. You know, the perfect one. But, of course, that was wrong of me...I should've known better."

"You thought I was perfect?"

"Yeah, I mean, you were always so...well...how should I put this?"

"Well rounded?" Rarity offered.

"Yes! Thank you, well rounded is what I was looking for. You acted like what I should be, you were more likeable than I was; you were getting all the attention and I thought Mom and Dad loved you more."

"You know that's not true, they love you regardless," Snowy said sympathetically.

"You know that goes both ways."

Rainbow Dash then held out her hoof, "Can you forgive me?"

Snowy looked unsure for a moment then smiled and took her sister's hoof, "Can you forgive me as well?"

Rainbow smiled and nodded then pulled her out of the barrier, once she was out the two sisters hugged as the other five came and joined in.

Discord, still watching from a distance, was astonished that now the sisters made up! This would make it more complicated to take her powers now that she had an army behind her and if he went against his reformation, they could turn him back to stone! How to do this correctly, without being turned back into a lawn ornament...then, lightbulb moment! He got an idea!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Let it Go!

As they entered Ponyville, Snowy saw the damage she had done with her last fit...inches of snow and ice, ponies frantically gathering their boots, coats and blankets to protect themselves from the cold. They luckily didn't know who was behind it all, to Snow Crystal's relief; but still, she felt guilty. She interrupted their Summer, and could cause ponies to get hurt she felt so bad that the emotions of remors flowed through her. These emotions felt warm going through her body and went down to her hooves, causing the ice and snow to melt with every step she took. She looked back and was shocked to see the snow melting! The others looked and were just as shocked as she was! "How did you do that? I thought you said you didn't know how!" said Fluttershy.

"I don't know how..."

"Whatever it is you're doing, keep doing it!" exclaimed Rainbow Dash.

This was Snowy's chance to redeem herself, she could not blow it, she did not know how it happened...but she did everything she was doing earlier, head lowered, looking around and even feeling the same emotions as before to ensure that one of them would thaw the town. They walked to a patch of land near Rainbow Dash's house and when they reached this land, the air felt warmer, and when they looked back, the snow and ice was completely gone! Everyone cheered and hugged Snowy happily, she wasn't sure how it happened, but Snowy was proud of herself for the first time in her life. But now, she had to build a house for herself...without freezing the town all over again.

This was Snowy's chance to redeem herself, she could not blow it, she did not know how it happened...but she did everything she was doing earlier, head lowered, looking around and even feeling the same emotions as before to ensure that one of them would thaw the town. They walked to a patch of land near Rainbow Dash's house and when they reached this land, the air felt warmer, and when they looked back, the snow and ice was completely gone! Everyone cheered and hugged Snowy happily, she wasn't sure how it happened, but Snowy was proud of herself for the first time in her life. But now, she had to build a house for herself...without freezing the town all over again. She was about to ask how she was going to do this when she saw Twilight cast a spell, it created a bubble big enough to hold a palace! She explained that it would contain all her magic and allow ponies to come in and out. "I bet this gift of yours is beautiful to look at," she said.

"Yes, but also dangerous...I...I don't know what I would if..." Snowy trailed off.

"Don't worry about it just, you know, let it out...let it go...do whatever you want to do with it," Rainbow Dash suggested.

Snow Crystal took a few steps away from them and made the temperature drop in this bubble, then created a cloud which made it snow. Pinkie started catching snowflakes on her tounge as Snowy started mapping a design for her house, she took a few steps forward, contemplating whether she should do this or not.

*Let It Go from Frozen*

"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a hoofprint to be seen. A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I'm the queen. The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside, couldn't keep it in heaven knows I tried. Don't let them in, don't let them see, be the good mare you always have to be, conceal don't feel, don't let them know."

Rainbow Dash handed her the horn cover, as a gesture saying that she didn't have to do this if she didn't want to, "Well now they know!" she continued as she let it blow away to Rarity.

She then showed her powers to them by making snow come out of her hooves as she continued, "Let it go, Let it go!"

She then created a snowpony as she went, "Can't hold it back anymore!"

Then she walked and shot snow out of her horn like fireworks, "Let it go, Let it go! Turn away and slam the door!"

She then spread her wings, making the snow drop to the ground, using her horn she blew some snow gracefully to the side, "I don't care!"

She blew some more to the other side, "What they're going to say!"

"Let the storm rage on! The cold never bothered me anyway!"

She walked forward with more happiness in her step and her sister and 5 new friends followed her lead, "It's funny how some distance, makes everything seem small."

She then turned around, her friends did the same as she walked backwards and continued, "And the fears that once controlled me, can't get to me at all!"

She and her new friends turned around and ran to the top of the hill happily, once there, Snowy continued, "It's time to see what I can do," she went as she aimed her horn and blasted a bit of staircase in front of her, "To test the limits and break through!"

The stairs she created were basically packed snow and it looked lopsided and sloppy, the others looked at her confusedly as she approached it. "No right no wrong no rules for me..."

She then placed her hoof on the first step cautiously, and gazed in awe as it turned to sparkling ice! "I'm free!"

She smiled from ear to ear as she ran up the steps, spread her wings and using her magic she turned the packed snow into glittering ice, the others stared in awe then followed her, "Let it go! Let it go! I am one with the wind and sky!"

When she reached the other hill she finished off the bridge, "Let it go! Let it go! You'll never see me cry!"

Everyone made a circle around her as she continued, "Here I stand!"

She then stomped her hind leg on the ground, creating a massive ice snowflake in the snow to the other's awe and amazement, "And here I'll stay! Let the storm rage on!"

"Let the storm rage on!" She then raised her front legs and lifted off the ground and the snowflake became a floor and it too was rising higher and higher, she then created pillars and floors around the ponies and beneath them. She then landed on all fours and began on the walls and detailing. "My power flurries through the air into the ground!" she held out a hoof and spun in a circle making the snowflake in the floor glow; with the raise of her arms, snow dust came out and up the walls creating carvings on the pillars!

"My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around!" She went as the ceiling began to form.

She then lifted up again to form the chandelier above them, "And one thought crystalizes like an icy blast!"

She then pulled of her necktie, "I'm never going back, the past is in the past!" she then threw it to where Twilight was standing.

Then she pulled the tie holding her hair out, so her hair looked like Rainbow Dash's, "Let it go! Let it go! And I'll rise like the break of dawn!"

She then landed and walked out to the balcony, "Let it go! Let it go! That perfect mare is gone! Here I stand in the light of day... let the storm rage on! The cold never bothered me anyway."

She looked back to see her new friends looking at her creativity, they then came up to hug her, the last to come up to her with a smile was Rainbow Dash. She put a hoof on her shoulder and said, "I knew you could do it, then she nuzzled her affectionately.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The Closure

*The Circle of Life (Pop Version) by Elton John*

That evening, they all played in the snow that Snow Crystal created. Even Rarity got in on the fun! Snowy started a snowball war with Rainbow Dash, they play wrestled in the snow; giving each other noogies in the process and acting like they did when they got along as fillies. The Cutie Mark Crusaders even got to get in on the fun by jumping into powdery snowbanks.

"I knew she wasn't named 'Snow Crystal' for nothing!" said Scootaloo.

"No kidding!" exclaimed Apple Bloom.

"So you can make it snow all the time here?" asked Sweetie Belle.

"Yep, watch this!" said Snowy as she lifted of the ground and spread her arms out then with one swift movement, she clapped them above her head, shooting up a snow firework! Everyone oohed and ahhed as more snow lazily fell to Snow Crystal's permanent winter ground.


End file.
